


Pyromancer

by spaceMaverick



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Burns, Heavy Angst, Implied Dissociation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Short, Triggers, dont know when this is set but its at least after ep 67 lmao, i know the title is dumb, idc, kind of, kind of????????? - Freeform, rated teen for slightly intense topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Self-destructive tendencies and practically limitless fire magic donotmix.





	Pyromancer

**Author's Note:**

> me, very often: hm i wanna write taz  
> my shit brain: the only idea i will ever supply is lup burning herself  
> me: thanks

“Fuck,” Lup hissed, “Shit, shit, shit.” She stood up from her bed- a little too quickly, if she’s being honest- and raced to the bathroom, turning on the sink and shoving her seared arm under the cold water. _Please don’t let anyone hear me,_ she thought, too distracted to cast Silence. While her left arm was in the water, she opened the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of aloe vera. She hadn’t held her hand down for very long; the burn wouldn’t be too serious.

It had been about five minutes under the cold faucet and Lup gently patted her arm dry with a towel before spreading the aloe vera gel. The burn had subsided from a glaring red to an aching pink. It hurt to press down on it, but it would be fine.

Self-destructive tendencies and practically limitless fire magic did not mix.

Lup padded back to her bed and sat at the edge of it, looking down at the newest addition to her wounds. _Why can’t I have a normal fucking coping mechanism?_ She knew the question was moronic; of course she could learn new ways of grounding, but that would require admitting she had a problem and seeking help from other people. And that was not how Lup rolled.

No, she could deal with this on her own. She could pull herself back to reality when she needed to, she could hold back the anxiety and aggression that threatened to boil over at any moment, she could take care of herself.

If Taako could do it for twelve years, she could do it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i looked over this exactly once sorry if its shitty but i Have To get this out of my head


End file.
